Ice in Her Blood
by Libquedation
Summary: There are multiple stories involving Warren and a girl with ice powers. This one follows that story line, but it is extraordinarily different. She is different than what anyone expected. WarrenXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know multiple stories have been done with Warren becoming buddy buddy with a girl with ice powers. Mine might be a little different…you will just have to read and see. NO OWN NADA!** **This is my first Sky High story and it occurs in the gang's sophomore year. I do not think it is very good, considering I write better in first person, but tell me what you think please! **

**AN, 2/8/2012: I have decided to revise and edit this story! I won't change anything about the plot, but I'll probably change a few errors and mistakes I have noticed. Keep reading, and don't forget to leave reviews you newbies! :D**

* * *

Warren looked around the table. There was Stronghold, all flirty and buddy-buddy with Layla, who sat to Will's right. Magenta, the rodent, sat across from Layla, and Zack sat next to her. Ethan, popsicle, sat across from his latest girlfriend, Maria, the Spanish chick who shot lasers out of her eyes. Finally there was Warren. No one sat across from him.

That was Warren's life. He was the outsider, even when he was friends with Stronghold's group. No one special, no one who understood him.

No other person knew what it was like to have a father who was never there because he was in solitary for almost leveling a city. No one understood what it was like to have a mother who was always at work, super or not. No one else understood the pain that he felt every time he looked at the couples that sat around him, hung around him. They tried to understand. Layla had tried to figure him out once. It hadn't worked. Will and Layla were closest to him of anyone, but they didn't even try to understand any more.

"Warren!" He glanced up to see the whole table staring at him.

"What?"

"We asked you if you want to come over to Will's tomorrow? It's better than going to the movies, considering it will be packed because of the new Transformers." Layla stated, munching on a carrot.

Warren racked his head for an excuse. He carefully hid the fact that he was totally free as he responded, "I can't; I have my weekly dinner with my mom." he noted the disappointment on their faces and turned back to his book _War and Peace, _trying not to let the guilt overtake him.

On another note, he would be named after a book. Typical.

The bell rung loudly, jolting Warren from his book. He slowly stood and walked to the door, people giving him a wide range like usual.

He may hang out with Stronghold, but he still is just an outsider.

Jessie walked through the halls of Sky High, her head ducked so her eyes wouldn't freak out everyone. She pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears, causing her iPod's headphone to swing out of her ear, taking the music player with it, causing them to clatter to the floor.

"Shit." She muttered. She bent down and retrieved her blue iPod and headphones from the ground. She stood back up and continued walking to the gym, her next class. With her luck, Jessie just knew that the game would be Save the Citizen…again. Boomer seemed to have a ridiculously strange infatuation with the game and watching the teenagers get utterly pissed and wreak havoc in his gym.

Jessie changed out of her black button down shirt and jeans and threw on her gym clothes along with her black Converse. She prayed profusely that it wouldn't be her turn to play save the citizen. Her eyes freaked people out enough.

Jessie had ice-blue eyes. Granted, sometimes they looked darker, almost normal blue, but usually they were such a pale blue people thought she was blind. Jessie wasn't blind; the power to freeze things had somehow manipulated the color of her eyes.

Of course, she didn't look anything like Sarah Stevens. She too was a freezer, but she was the pale, blue eyed, blonde haired type of girl. She was the stereotypical Icebox, the perfect, perky blonde that everyone loved.

"Next up, Peace and Stronghold! Do you want to be heroes or villains?" Cried out Coach Boomer.

"Heroes." came Warren Peace's answer.

"Choose your villains!"

Jessie ducked her head as the pair's eyes swept over the class.

"We will take on…Lash and her, Raze or whatever." Jessie looked up to see Will gesturing in her general direction. Boomer nodded, "Raze, you and Lash, let's go!"

"Damnit." Jessie mumbled. Lash waltzed over to her and followed her down the stairs, a little too close for Jessie's comfort.

"What's your name cupcake?"

"Jessie. My name is Jessie. Let's just get this ass kicking over with." Jessie went over and donned the dark black and purple of the villain team. Lash walked over to her.

"Well lil' missy. I am a senior here this year, and you are just a sophomore so whatever I say goes, comprende?" His sharp remarks made Jessie look up in anger.

Bad mistake.

Lash backed away, his hands held up. The pale blue of Jessie's eyes had shocked him, causing her to let out a laugh at his discomfort. It was amusing after so many times.

"What are you?" He yelled.

Jessie sighed and flicked her wrist in the direction of the lockers. They instantly turned to ice. "I am a freezer like Sarah Stevens, you know her right? What am I saying, every testosterone filled person knows who she is. Yes, well anyway, my power messed with the color of my eyes and granted I can still see perfectly, just they freak people out a lot, like you." Jessie strapped her chest pad on and stood, sliding a pair of dark sunglasses on her face.

"Let's do this." She strode to the door and walked into the arena. Lash frantically finished strapping his pads on and he too dashed to the door, not wanting to be left behind.

Not surprising both of them forgot about the frozen lockers.

Warren looked across the small arena at the opposing team. Lash was grinning maniacally and the girl, Jessie, was simply clenching her jaw and fingers in time to one another. Her silver sunglasses reflected everything, including himself. She smirked when she caught him staring.

"Ready, set, BATTLE!" Boomer screamed with his sonic boom. Lash became all stretchy and wrapped himself around Will effectively. Warren smirked and instantly summoned a ball of flame up, when he was encased in cold. He glanced down at his arms to see ice melting all over him, steam flaring up. His gaze flickered over to the Jessie girl. A large smile was covering her face, and Warren noted with a quick glance that this girl was gorgeous.

"Was that you?" He asked. Another block of ice encased him. Warren grinned and heated up his body temperature until the ice melted into a pool of water at his feet.

"Got your answer?" She murmured. Warren smirked and sent a wave of fire tumbling in Jessie's direction. She instantly met it with a wall of ice.

"Cut the crap and save the citizen Warren!" Magenta cried from the stands.

"And Will!" Screamed Layla.

He looked up only to have his arms and legs totally encased in ice. Jessie laughed and just kept the ice coming every time Warren heated up. After a while of putting up with the never-ending ice, Warren got a little pissed off, and with one giant fireball, melted the ice and blew Jessie back against the Plexi glass. She groaned, but stood up, royally pissed.

"Shit." Warren mumbled under his breath as Jessie stood, her sunglasses lying about three yards away.

_What the hell am I going to do? I cant look up, my eyes might as well freak everyone out…but then we will win and get the free A. _

Jessie looked up at Warren. She found immense glee in the way his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

_Oh Lord. Her eyes, they look as if they aren't even there! _

Jessie ran and jumped, landing on top of Warren, sending them both to the ground in a heap. Her face grew red as she noticed how she was so suggestively straddling him, and Jessie hopped up instantly, encasing Warren in ice.

"Damnit!" He yelled struggling to bring his body temperature up in under ten seconds so that he could save the citizen.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The buzzer sounded and Lash unwrapped Will, leaving both Stronghold and Peace looking defeated. Jessie smiled and high-fived Lash. She turned to the stands, and automatically tensed up as about thirty kids looked her way, then reeled back, stunned.

Jessie inhaled sharply, and walked over to grab her sunglasses, slipping them back over her eyes. "There, all better. Go back to your little lives." She practically growled, not finding anything amusing when the whole gym was staring at her funny. As she stalked towards the locker rooms, Warren couldn't help but watch her the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I swear I got so many story alerts and favorites, but so far not one review. *sob* Please people, I'm begging! If you like my story please review please! Anyway, because I am better at writing in first person, my story is going to alternate between Warren and Jessie's POV. The lines (-) mean that there is a switch between POV's, Don't worry, I will tell you all which person it is. Read, review, enjoy. **

**AN: Definitely going to keep the POV switches down to a minimum, only one per chapter if I can help it. I don't remember how many I have in other ones, so yeah! Review! :D**

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I yawned and blinked my eyes, shooting a glance at the clock. Upon seeing the time, I lazily brushed my long, tangled, dark brown hair (with natural golden streaks) and stood up, stretching to my full height of five foot ten. My back cracked and popped, and I shook my head appreciatively.

I walked over to my mirror and stared at my reflection. Bruises were making themselves noticeable on my arms and one on my cheek from yesterday's little game. I sighed at the thought of Warren.

He is the basic bad boy. He is hot and sexy, anti social, and gets into trouble a lot. Oh, he also has a bad temper. I have had a crush on ever since I first saw him, during power placement last year.

But there's one problem; he doesn't know I exist because I am just as anti social as he is for one reason only; my eyes. I grunted in frustration. My eyes, the annoyance of my life. Their pale blue made even strangers think I was blind. The only time they even resembled a normal gray-blue was when I was being emotional. In fact, as I watched them as I thought about Warren, they deepened to a dark blue. I smiled, then as the thought of my huge pile of homework due for Combat 2.0, they instantly turned ten shades lighter.

"Damn eyes."

I turned back to my dresser and yanked out a pair of my dark skinny jeans, a dark blue halter top, my black Converse, and a white studded belt. I ran my fingers through my hair, picked up my slightly scuffed sliver sunglasses, shoved them over my eyes, and grabbed my book bag, racing out of my room to skid to a stop in the kitchen.

My mom stood there, making breakfast . She shot me a smile, which I returned. "What's for breakfast? I need something fast because I left some homework in my locker…which is due today."

Jennifer Raze, or Razor, sighed and turned to me. "Again? And toast." I shot to the toaster and yanked out a piece, almost burning my fingers.

"Crap!" automatically I lowered my body temperature in my fingers a few degrees, then lowered the temperature of the toast down to normal level.

"Bye Mom!" I shot her a quick wave and ran out the door to the bus stop. Maxville was a somewhat small town, but at least three Sky High buses picked people up. Neither Stronghold or Warren rode my bus. It was mostly for the kids who lived in the suburb part of Maxville.

"Morning Jessie."

"Morning Mrs. Kibbitch." I said to the bus driver. I lowered my head as suddenly the whole bus stopped and stared at me. I quickly slid my sunglasses into place and took a seat to myself, all the way in the back.

"Hi, you're Jessie right?" I looked up to the seat in front of me. A blonde boy was looking at me. He had a pretty face with nice eyes and hair, but he just didn't have…he just wasn't the one person I actually would talk to.

"Yes, I am the Icebox. And you are?"

"Marcos."

"Power?"

"Lightning." I cocked an eyebrow at that.

"What do you do with it? Call it down to your hands or are you more static electricity?"

"Both." He smirked. I laughed and reached into my backpack, black of course, and pulled out my book. "What you reading?"

I looked up again, slightly annoyed that this Marcos wouldn't leave me alone. "_War and Peace."_

"That's a really long book isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are your eyes really as pale as everyone says?"

Ah, there's the reason why he is talking to me. I smirked and pulled off my sunglasses, amused at the surprised expression Marcos pulled. Then his face changed into awe.

"That's so cool. Why are they like that?"

I sighed. "My power affected my eyes and core temperature greatly, which is why I cannot go to a normal doctor. I would be thrown in a nut house." He laughed a little at that. Mrs. Kibbitch looked up in the standard mirror all bus drivers have and yelled through the intercom.

"Sit down you hooligans! We are about to go off road!" Marcos looked reluctant as he turned around, but I was relieved. I threw my book back in my bag, I didn't even get a chance to read any damnit, and stared out the window as the oh so familiar seat belts popped out of nowhere and strapped me in.

Then it clicked.

Marcos was talking to me for one reason; rumors about my eyes. He asked my why they are so pale.

It hit me then that for the rest of my high school career, I shall be asked this.

Dang it.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

The obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock interrupted a strange dream filled with fire and ice intermingling. I yawned and got dressed, not even bothering today. I was just too damn tired. I had to work a double shift last night, due to the fact that I had accidentally burned down the patio area in the back.

Oops.

I threw on the first things my hands touched. Black jeans, black sneakers, dark red shirt, leather jacket, and my favorite fingerless gloves. Just a normal outfit for me. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, and if I do say so myself, I looked good. I gave myself a cocky smirk and I started down the stairs.

"Mom what's for breakfast?"

"Find something hon. I've got to go; important mission." she walked out of the den and gave me a peck on the cheek before zipping out of the door and peeling out of the garage in her black mustang.

"Watch out for my motorcycle!" I yelled. I grunted and yanked open the fridge, pulling a thing of yogurt out. I laughed at how a bad ass like me would be eating yogurt with a pink label. With a pink plastic spoon to match.

I sat down on the couch and lazily flipped through the channels. A show on the Arctic caught my eye for some reason.

I watched as the researcher took off his glove to pick up a small sliver of ice, just to show that it doesn't melt in the Arctic, in warm hands or not.

_I could melt that ice in the Arctic. _absentmindedly flicking my fingers together, creating little flames. As I played with my fire, my mind went back to yesterday's gym class.

The fact that someone, a girl none the less, would stand up to me like that during Save the Citizen of all things, had struck me. And her eyes…God, they were so different.

I remember back in power placement they had grown darker, almost denim blue when she was concentrating on freezing the whole gym. And yesterday! She had frozen me to the ground and it had barely taken any concentration for her, but I had to a lot more in order to just defrost myself.

Well, hot damn.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a few (two) review for this story so far and they thrilled me! But I got over 100 hits which says that you readers aren't reviewing! So I am here to beg for some more reviews because they give me inspiration to write more. **

**Aimee1994-**_Thanks for the review. And yes, Jessie is a very different freezer than most of the ones that you see. She already has a huge crush on Warren, but she is very antisocial, something you don't really see in the freeze girls. And the whole power affecting her eyes and temperature and such. She isn't the prim and proper and perfect one that most people read about. _

**Ally leigh-**_I love hearing that you are enjoying this story. I only changed into Warren and Jessie's perspective because I am much better at writing in first person perspective. But I also feel it gives you two perspectives on the same thing. And yes, Warren (and the rest of the school) are finally made aware of their…interesting classmate._

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I hung my head, hiding behind my long hair, as I made my way to my locker. I really didn't want to have to go through the ten bazillion questions and the murmurings that would eventually go on behind my back.

Why did I of all people have to get chosen in gym class yesterday? I swear I am going to strangle Stronghold. He just had to interrupt my perfect, invisible life and make it into a hell. I am perfectly happy with staying on the sidelines and in the shadows. Shit, last year at the homecoming dance when Warren danced with the preppy ice chick _Sarah_ and such, I just stayed back and hoped that one day that would be me.

Shaking my head, I let out a laugh at my reaction. I sound like such a head-over-heels giggly girl with a crush on some random kid in her English class.

With my luck, head hung low, and my mind a million miles away it was only a matter of time until I ran into something…or someone. I felt like I had just walked into a wall, a pretty muscular wall, and I almost fell over onto my ass, except two hands reached out and wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry." I mumbled. As I regained my balance, I realized that the hands didn't feel quite like normal hands; they were slightly warmer, but in a really good way. I risked a glance up, and as I met his eyes, my face instantly turned bright red.

Leave it to me to run headlong into Warren Peace.

He smirked and looked at me. I felt like I was being studied under his strong gaze, and don't even get me started on his hands that were still wrapped around my waist. "It's alright. Aren't you the girl that Stronghold and me battled against yesterday?"

I nodded and whispered a yes. I made a move to disentangle myself from Warren before I did something utterly stupid like kiss him, but his grip on me tightened.

"Who said you could go yet?" I looked up in surprise at his words, my eyebrows nearly jumping into my hairline.

"The tardy bell?" I asked as it rang in the halls around us.

"Shit." I heard him breathe. "I am not done here Icebox." with that he left, leaving me as stunned as I was when he ran into me.

Then I realized I needed to get to class. Late, again, well…poop. All his fault!

* * *

WARREN

* * *

How could I be so stupid? I am not done here Icebox. How freaking lame! Granted, I wanted to talk to her, but I sound like a freaking stalker almost!. I let out a sigh of frustration as I sat down in my first class of the day, Combat 2.0.

My hands flipped open my black folder and yanked out the fat packet we had been assigned for homework. I laid it on my desk as the tardy bell rang.

_I hope Jessie made it to her class on time. _What am I thinking? I will NOT fall for another freezer. We all know how well that turned out last time…

_My blood boiled in my veins as I spied what Layla and Will had been trying to keep me from seeing. There was Sarah, her blonde hair easily recognizable, all wrapped up and tangled up with the guy with six arms. _

"_Relax Warren." Will laid a hand on my shoulder, then quickly took it off in a yelp of pain. I couldn't control how hot I got when I got backstabbed by my so called girlfriend. _

_I stalked over to where the two sat. I yanked six arms up by his collar and pushed him away. _

"_What the hell Sarah?" I yelled, anger obvious in my voice. She smoothly stood and brushed creases out of her white skirt. _

"_What, did you think because we are "perfect" for each other that we are an exclusive item? Seriously? You are too much to handle. Daniel," she shot a nod at six hand "is my kind of guy." _

_I let out a laugh that sounded like a bark. "What? Wimpy, preppy, pathetic?" My hands ignited, burning the chest of her precious Daniel. I threw him on the ground rather roughly at her feet. My arms slowly started burning, but I felt a warning voice call my name. "Warren." Will and Layla. Talking in sync again. Sickening. _

_With all the self control I had, I controlled the flame on my arms. I stepped closer to Sarah and Daniel. "Have a nice life together." I hissed, walking away. _

"You are late Mrs. Raze." I glanced up out of my reverie to see an embarrassed Jessie shuffling past Mrs. Cruella.

All the students, and teachers call the ex-superhero that.

But my attention was diverted when Jessie brushed by me, her hip hitting my elbow gently. I jumped back, stunned. It was like a brush of electricity had passed between us. She stumbled slightly, and I almost reached out to catch her again, but she steadied herself and I let out a sigh of relief.

_No Warren. No falling for another Icebox. You are perfectly happy single, by yourself at lunch. Do not fall this time. Keep your distance. _

"Ms. Raze, would you care to turn in your homework?" Mrs. Cruella asked with a biting tone, singling out Jessie.

_That's not right. She is an outsider, you know that Mrs. Devil. There is no need to be singling her out because she walked in two seconds late. _

Why do I surprise myself by what I say in my head? I turned around subtly, noting the way the whole class was watching Jessie. Her face was a bright red, about ten shades brighter than my shirt.

"I- uh- didn't get to finish it." She breathed, ducking her head, looking at her shoes.

"Well Ms. Raze, I will be speaking to you after class." The class snickered. I rolled my eyes and diverted my attention at a blank piece paper, wondering what to draw today.

I don't pay attention in class that much.

I was about halfway through drawing a picture of our lunch table, from memory, when the Devil interrupted my thoughts, causing my pencil to do halfway across the paper.

"Damnit."

"Language Mr. Peace. Mrs. Raze, can you remove your sunglasses? They are awfully distracting."

_There she goes again, singling out Jessie. Does she have a hidden hatred for iceboxes or something? Jessie has never done anything before today! And why am I defending her like she is mine? _

"Mrs. Cruella, I'm afraid my eyes would be much more distracting than my sunglasses." Jessie answered back, anger in her tone.

"Now." Came the harsh reply. The class started getting warmer, the air getting slightly thicker. Must be the Devil herself changing the atmosphere. I heard a clink as Jessie removed her sunglasses, and a collective gasp went up from the rest of the room. I risked a glance back to see Jessie staring defiantly at the teacher, her lips quivering ever so slightly. Her pale blue eyes stared at Mrs. Cruella, whose own mouth had slightly fallen. She composed herself quickly and the room's atmosphere instantly turned back to normal.

Thank God. I may basically be fire, but the heat was oppressive. I looked back at Jessie a few minutes later to see her staring at her desk, head in her hands, shoulders slightly shaking.

_That bitch made her cry! _

I don't know why that sent a rush of anger through me. Jessie was just an outsider like me, nothing more. Hell, I just found out her last name today!

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

The bell rang and I gladly jumped up, shoving my glasses back on, wiping all evidence of crying off my face. I moved past the throngs of students in the halls and quickly walked to my locker. I crammed my book in there haphazardly and yanked out my books for the next class.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me, and I turned to see none other than Warren Peace standing behind me.

"What do you want?" my voice cracked a little, obvious evidence of my crying. I made a mental note to reprimand my vocal chords later for their betrayal.

"What Mrs. Devil back there was a cruel and unusual punishment. I'm really sorry she did that to you Jessie." He gently laid a hand on my shoulder, and his heat was comforting.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. She made you cry. That is unacceptable." He hissed, his comforting mood gone. His hand grew searing hot on my skin, and I automatically lowered mine a few degrees. His eyes grew in shock as he felt his hand cool down.

"Thanks." I raised my eyebrow. That was definitely not the response I was expecting.

"Um, your welcome? I got to get to class. You are never allowed to hold me up again." I slammed my locker shut and wiggled out of Warren's grasp, leaving him shocked at my final words, as I turned my back and walked to Mad Science 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews people! It made me super duper happy! And I think my new strategy with this story is going to be "talking" to you reviewers. **

**Ally leigh**- _Thanks for the review! They do manage to keep each other off balance don't they. And yes, I love protective Warren as well. Also girl power rules! Lol. _

**Mini-Tacoz-**_Thank you as well for the review! They just make my day. Anyway, I did find the whole thing was cliché, but I wanted to write a story with the fire and ice, but I also wanted it to be a little different. Not the whole super quick change for Warren from bad ass to mushy gushy and the whole basic idea of the freezer to be changed. _

**AN: I'm really freaking enjoying editing, so I hope you new and old readers are enjoying it too! :D**

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I sat down with a rather loud thunk at the lunch table. All eyes turned to stare at me.

"Sorry." I said with a shrug as I started opening my juice. Yes, the great Warren Peace drinks juice.

As I hid behind my hair, I felt the curious and concerned gazes if my friends bore holes into me.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" I barked. They jumped in surprise, and I felt a little better at making them squirm, but then instantly felt regret for making them feel like that.

I should have known better than to get attached to the group after the whole freshman homecoming incident.

Too late to turn back now.

_Tsk tsk Warren. You know you wouldn't actually turn them down if you could turn back the clock. You are just pissed off at Devil because she made Jessie cry. And we both know how you hate crying girls, especially ones you are beginning to like. _

_I do NOT like Jessie. I do NOT like anyone! I refuse to fall for anyone ever again, especially an Icebox. They are all deceitful and when you fall for someone, you just end up hurt. _

_Not unless you don't take a chance. _

"Warren!" I glanced up after my argument with myself.

"What?"

"Have you heard a word I have said?" Zack asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Sorry dude, but I have other things to sort out. I'll see you later." With that, I got up and practically ran from the cafeteria.

I had to find a good place where I could argue with myself. I dashed out the doors of school to the front yard. There was this one spot I used to go a lot when I skipped class or I got pissed off.

There. My tree. It was huge with a lot of shade, and the trunk was a little scorched from…incidents. I smiled a little as I walked around the trunk, but there were a pair of legs sticking out.

Legs clad in dark skinny jeans and black Converse. The top of one was decorated with song lyrics, and the other was doodled on. As far as I know, only one girl had shoes that looked like that.

Jessie Raze.

"What are you doing under my tree?" I asked, trying not to growl as I stood in front of her.

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I looked up as the air suddenly grew about ten degrees warmer in my little bubble. "As far as I am concerned, this tree belongs to nature and Sky High, not you hothead." I smirked as his hands flickered with flame.

I stood up and brushed my jeans off, noticing how enraged he looked and how the heat was going to eventually burn up his precious tree if he kept it up. I instantly cooled it off, and he visibly got angrier.

"There are scorch marks on the tree, hence it is mine." He growled. "I need to think about things right now, and if you keep standing here then bad things shall happen to you." I threw my head back and laughed. Then I got serious.

Stepping closer to Warren, I instantly cooled my skin down to about 60 degrees. "It will be you who would need to be defrosted Warren. I do not want to hurt you or fight you because I lo-live. Yeah live like a human being who knows how to cool off."

Nice slip Jessie.

I reached out and touched his tense cheek tenderly. My cold skin mixed with his created a little steam, but as I looked at Warren through my sunglasses, his face calmed, and his muscles relaxed under my hand.

I gently removed my sunglasses and stared at him. At that moment, I really didn't care what color my eyes looked like, I was standing in front of the man whom I was harboring a massive crush, maybe even love, over.

"You can have your tree Warren. I just needed some space and my usual spot was taken. I'm sorry." I removed my hand from his shoulder reluctantly. I picked up my backpack, slid my sunglasses back over my face, and spun on my heel, heading towards the school's front doors.

Hell, if I had stayed another moment, I probably would have jumped his bones right there.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I sat down in shock. Jessie's touch had calmed me. That never ever happened with any other girl before, especially not with Farah. Her touch had been aggressive. Jessie's was calming, cold in a nice way, soothing, gentle, sweet…And my skin still tingled from where she had brushed it with her hand. Her soft hand…

Stop it Warren! You cannot fall for Jessie. You do not even know her! It's been one damn day since you first saw her again after power placement! You do not and will not fall in love with some stranger in one day!

_But you want her to be in your arms. _

No I do not. And…her eyes are weird.

_You are enthralled and entranced by her eyes. They make her look good, and make her who she is, which is someone you are falling for. _

Stop it Warren! You will not fall in love with her! Ever! Now, stop talking to me damnit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all you awesome reviewers! Now this will be my last update until Monday most likely, because I have to go away. Waaaa! But you guys are awesome! You all want to make me write more! So basically I have been neglecting other stories until this one is done. Lol! Also, I hope you all have noticed the Little Giants relation in here with the use of the name Icebox.**

**Mm4ever2gether-**_Gracias! You will get to see more interactions, both similar and different, in the later chapters. I also love their interactions! _

**Ally leigh-**_Thanks! Yes I find the whole Warren-not-wanting-to-like-someone arguments in his head are funny as well. A story can't be all drama and action! Yes I like Jessie's attitude and how she can beat him up, yet chooses to calm him down._

**Nelle07-**_Hope you like the rest of it too! _

**Mini-Tacoz-**_I came up with the title totally out of the blue. Just thought it sounded cool and different and I hoped that would draw people in to click on it. A good title is a hook. Lol. I like the arguing too._

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I walked into the most annoying class on the face of the Earth; Gym. Boomer is such a douche. His sonic booms are deafening and annoying, and he tends to overuse them on a consistent basis. I waltzed into the gym and walked over to the stands, sitting near, not next to, Stronghold and the gang.

"Hey man, where did you disappear off to?" Zack clapped my back as I sat down.

"Secret."

He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but at that second the gym doors banged open and Jessie strode in, looking pissed off. I watched, curious, as she stomped up the stands to stand in front of Lash. She was practically seething with anger, and I tried not to notice as the temperature dropped a ridiculous amount.

"Hey cupcake. What's u-AHH" Jessie grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him aggressively against the wall.

"What the hell?" He yelled, and her grip tightened.

"You know what's up. You are bragging about why we took so long in the locker rooms, saying that you had "Your way with me". Hell no bitch. I did absolutely NOTHING with you." Her voice was menacing, deadly, reduced to a whisper. The whole gym had gone deathly silent.

"You did nothing with me. You are just dying to get attention, so you say you had sex with the icebox with freaky eyes."

_She does not have freaky eyes. They are gorgeous and different and mystical and…DAMNIT STOP!_

"I swear Lash, if I hear any more shit from you, I will freeze you. And do you know what happens to rubber when it freezes? It shatters." With that, she shoved him, trembling, against the wall. Lash sank to the ground, looking as if he had narrowly escaped death. Jessie looked as if she wanted to kill someone. Her glasses were off, they had slipped when she had thrown Lash up. As she looked in my direction, my eyebrows shot up.

Her eyes were the darkest blue I had ever seen.

I watched as Jessie marched down the steps, grabbed her glasses, and marched over to the bleachers set against the far wall. She shrank down in the corner and slipped her glasses back over her eyes.

"Stronghold, how much time until Boomer gets here?" I hissed.

Will looked at his wrist, and back to me, then Jessie. "About two minutes. Why?" I stood up and brushed off my jeans.

"Think about it for a minute." The wonders of sarcasm.

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

"May I sit here?" I looked up through my sunglasses to see Warren standing over me. Gritting my teeth, I nodded and scooted over. I felt the bench move as he sat down.

"You okay?" I felt his fingers gently brush the skin on my hand. "Holy shit, you're freezing!"

"I know. Because I am royally pissed off."

"I'm sorry. Lash is a dick head. If it helps, I can beat him up for you." I felt a little better at that.

"Nah, I can do that on my own." I said, giving Warren a quick smile. "Still, I overreacted and threatened another student. That is not me, and this," I gestured to his hand resting over mine. "is not you."

Warren shifted uncomfortably. "I know. I don't know why I'm doing this, Icebox. I just know you cooled me down, and I owe you for that. Otherwise, I think I would have burned up half of the front yard. And if you do not heat up, you will freeze this whole school." With that, his hand heated up, instantly warming up my cold skin.

I let out a steady breath of air, regulating my body temperature back to normal. I opened my eyes and shot a glance at Warren. He was looking at me.

"You okay now?"

I pulled off my sunglasses and I looked at Warren.

"You're good. Eyes back to normal. And just to let you know, they aren't freaky at all."

I opened my mouth to retort, but I was stopped when Coach Boomer chose that moment to walk through the doors.

"SILENCE!" I reached up and grabbed my ears. His sonic booms are so aggravating and unwanted. "Once again, we shall be playing save the citizen." Groans rose up.

"Damn Boomer." I hissed. Warren smirked.

"The first two, Pease and Raze get your lazy hero butts up. Heroes or villains?" I sat back in shock and annoyance.

_Again? Two days in a row?_

* * *

WARREN

* * *

_Again? Two days in a row? _

"Heroes." I looked over at Jessie. She was standing, all annoyance gone, replaced by anger.

"Choose your opponents." Boomer reiterated.

"Lash and Penny."

"Sure about that missy?" Boomer cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

I looked up at Jessie and she looked down at me, stretching out her hand.

"Come on sidekick."

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

What the hell? I would have to save the citizen two damn days in a row. At least I am able to get rid of Lash and get him off my back for good now.

And I just hate the cheerleader ex-con Penny. She is too preppy and bitchy for her own good.

"Get your lazy nooty up and let's kick some villain ass." I said as Warren took my outstretched hand. I helped him get to his feet, and I felt my ears turn red as he gave my hand a squeeze, before jumping down and walking towards the locker room where the armor was stashed. _Don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass. I'm looking at his ass. Ah well. _

As I walked inside I immediately doubled over laughing. The lockers I had frozen yesterday still glimmered, covered in ice. Warren looked at me, cocking his eyebrow. Then his gaze hit the frozen lockers. He busted out laughing as well.

"We better get ready." I managed to say. I snapped my fingers in the direction of the lockers and they instantly were back to normal.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

Let me tell you, it is a little awkward trying to get changed into hero uniform with a hot chick in the same room.

_I don't know why Jessie doesn't show off her curves more. She is gorgeous._

_You like her, admit it Warren._

_I do NOT LIKE ICEBOX._

_Yes you do. You loooove her._

I think I hate my brain. My stupid stupid brain.

"You almost ready?" I looked over at Jessie. She was in the standard black under armor that we were required to wear under the blue and red hero armor. It fit her like a glove.

_Put your eyes in your head. _

"Put your eyes back in your head." She smirked. I looked away and I felt a hint of a blush rising up onto my face.

What has gotten into me? I am Warren Peace. I do NOT blush. Ever. Period.

I stood up and tried to buckle the back of my chest piece. Damnit I can't reach.

"Want me to help you with that?" Jessie walked over, her armor fully in place.

"Please." I turned around and felt her icy hands buckle up my armor. It sent small thrills down my spine.

_WARREN pull yourself together man! You are a MAN! Not this pansy ass!_

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I do not know how I can manage to keep my cool around Warren Peace when I have been secretly in love with him for over a year now.

I am amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my lovelies! I love it when I check my email and see four new messages all pertaining to this story. I love it. Anyway, may I recommend to any new writers out there to listen to awesome songs while trying to write. It gives inspiration especially if the right song comes up.**

**Ally leigh-**_I based Jessie's emotional changes on me because my emotions are insane; ask everyone. Lol. And I thought that it would help the story more (and give me more words) if Warren would argue with himself a lot, because I could honestly picture him doing that._

**Nelle07-**_No he doesn't. He is already falling for Jessie, but he is in the first stage, denial. You get to see him go through all three stages; denial, acceptance, and finally telling her. That chapter should be interesting…_

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I looked across the gym to where Lash and Penny were standing. Granted, he had helped me kick some ass yesterday, and I would have probably ended up his friend at a later date, but he had to go around spreading rumors that he had sex with the freaky eyed girl in the locker rooms.

Asshole.

"What's the game plan Icebox?" I glanced at Warren.

"Turning to me for advice huh? I'll freeze Penny, but you have to take care of her duplicates; I get Lash." he nodded in agreement.

"I knew you would call on him so that you can kick his ass. This will be awesome to watch." I smirked. I reached to put my sunglasses on, but Warren's hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Don't. I like your eyes." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Really?" Warren shifted uncomfortably, looking at his shoes.

"Yes. They are different and just, you."

"Um, thanks?" With that, I chucked them over the Plexi glass barrier to where Stronghold and his friends sat. "Hold these for me!" I yelled. Layla gave me a thumbs up.

"Kick his ass Hothead and Icebox!" Magenta screamed. I smiled and shot them a wave. Warren chuckled.

"They are insane." I opened my mouth to retort, but Boomer's whistle cut through my reply.

It had begun.

My hand shot out and Penny was encased in a block of solid ice. "Hey ref, foul!" Yelled Lash. Boomer chuckled.

"There are no such things as fouls Lash!" He boomed back.

"Damn." I heard him whisper. I checked on Warren; he was having fun shooting fireballs ay every duplicate Penny tried to make.

"You are mine Lash. No one else is here to save you." I hissed, dodging his arm, then a leg.

"You're wrong cupcake. You are mine." With that, both of his arms wrapped around me and he yanked me to him.

That's when the horrible happened.

Lash planted an aggressive kiss on my lips.

"Warren!" I heard someone yell as I frantically tried to get away from Lash. I tried to lift my hands to get him, but they were pinned to my sides and I can't freeze something without using my hands. Not yet unfortunately. I instantly dropped my body temperature about to thirty degrees, but Lash didn't give up.

"Told you that you are mine." He said against my lips. He then brutally tried to shove his tongue into my mouth, but I bit him. He drew back and then the arms were gone as he was tackled by Warren.

"Keep your hands to yourself rubber man. She is mine." I must not have heard the last part right, but I instantly froze Lash solid.

"Whoo Warren!" I heard from Layla and I heard Magenta and Ethan chanting my name.

"Come on." I yanked Warren to his feet and pulled him off of a stunned, frozen Lash on the ground, and a frozen Penny. "Let's finish this thing."

We walked over to the citizen who was crying "Help me!" in a mechanical voice. I froze the blades, and then put a sheet of ice right under the citizen.

"Burn the ropes." Warren did just that, and the citizen lightly landed on the ice sheet. Warren hopped up and grabbed her, then put her on the ground as the buzzer rang out.

The bleachers erupted.

"Way to show them Jessie!"

"Good job guys!"

"I love you Warren!" I laughed at that one. Warren's friends had come down from the bleachers and were all high fiving him. I walked over to Will and stuck out my hand.

"Glasses." He looked at my eyes, but obliged. "Thanks."

"Hey Jessie do you think you should unfreeze them now." The boy in orange, Ethan, nodded to Lash and Penny, who were surrounded by taunting people. I sighed.

"Yeah I guess. HEY people! Yeah watch out he's going to be pissed." I snapped my fingers and both Lash and Penny fell to the ground in a heap. I laughed, but I could barely control the rage that stirred beneath my laughter.

"I should fucking kill him." I snarled. I felt the eyes of everyone else turn on me.

"Lash is a dickhead for the rumors and for kissing you. I'm surprised Boomer didn't do anything about that." Will said.

"Well Boomer did say there is no such thing as fouls right before." Layla interjected.

"I don't give a damn. If I ever cross paths with him again, he is dead." I turned and walked back to the locker rooms, muscles tense and the anger barely being concealed.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I was pissed. I cannot believe Lash would have the idea that it would be even okay for him to kiss Jessie. When I had heard Magenta yell at me from the stands, I swear to God my vision had turned red.

I also cannot believe what I said to Lash. "She is mine." I pray to God that Jessie didn't hear that. I watched her back the whole way she walked to the locker rooms.

"I guess I better go get changed." I said, turning from my friends.

"Just tell her how you feel Warren." I heard Zack say. I whirled around.

"What are you talking about?" I stepped closer to him. Even though he was several inches taller, he cowered from my glare.

"You so like Jessie. Admit it." Magenta nonchalantly said from Zack's side. I rounded on her.

"I do not and will not ever like Jessie! I have had enough of freezers and their ability to break my heart. I will not fall for Icebox!"

"That is because you already have." Stated Will, then he held up his hands in surrender as I shifted my glare to him.

"I'll see you guys later." I spun and marched back into the locker rooms, pissed off. I unbuckled my armor and chucked it at the lockers, sitting and placing my head in my hands.

"Warren?" I spun, a glare on my face, but I instantly relaxed when I realized it was just Jessie. She was standing in the corner, back in her normal clothes.

"Jessie, I am so sorry for what Lash did. I wanted to rip his cocky little smile off his face."

She gave me a sad smile and my heart felt like it broke.

She better not cry on me.

"It's fine. I know how you feel. But I do have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"What did you mean by "she's mine"?"

Damn my luck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter. In this one, there are going to be multiple conflicts involving Jessie and Warren, not all of them good ones. Enjoy my lovelies! This has to be the last one until Monday. I apologize. Enjoy and review my lovelies! **

**Pwndheartx**-_Thanks for reviewing! And yes Warren is adorable lol. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

**Ally leigh-**_I cannot wait until that phase either. That will be an interesting chapter…and I do love how Jessie doesn't back down from anything either, which is the opposite of most people._

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I watched the emotions flick across Warren's face as he struggled for an answer. Man, I wish I had the guts to just walk over and plant one on him like I oh so wanted to…But alas, I do not have those guts to do so…

_Yes you do Jessie. You ridiculed Lash in front of the whole gym. You embarrassed him for good reason, and now he is scared silly of you. If you have the guts to do that, I think you have the guts to plant one on the sexy beast in front of you. _

Damn my brain. It always uses logic to beat me.

If that makes any sense at all.

I put an amused expression on as Warren continued to struggle with a response.

"Well I, you know, um, said that because, well, because he was making me mad, and he had no right to kiss you, so I figured if he, you know, thinks we are um together that he will uh, stop picking on you?"

I giggled. "Nice. You made it sound like a question there Hothead."

"Can you stop calling me Hothead?"

"Why should I? You call me Icebox instead of Jessie."

"So?"

"So if you stop, I will."

"Fine. You take all the fun out of everything."

I raised my eyebrow at his tone. It definitely didn't sound joking, and I instantly backfired, all the pent-up emotion getting the best of me. "Hey! That is uncalled for! You haven't even noticed me since freshman year! You only remembered me because of yesterday's save the citizen!"

The tone of this conversation was heading down real fast.

"Well sorry for keeping my distance from everyone else!"

"Can we stop yelling for no reason?" I yelled. During our little conversation, Warren and I had moved closer, and we only had about six inches or so between us. My breath immediately started hitching in my throat. I tried not to notice how my breath was condensing in the air.

"Sure but you started it." I growled.

You do not mess with me when I am getting pissed off.

"Do not throw knives at me. I started nothing. How bout you turn around and go back to class?" With that, I grabbed my bag and stalked out of the locker rooms.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

Is it just me, or did the conversation go from really nice to really mean in the span of about ten seconds?

I am so stupid. I shouldn't have said to Lash that Jessie is mine. She is no one's; she is too independent for that. And I couldn't picture her as someone's slave.

God. I am so confused.

_Because you like Jessie._

SHUT UP BRAIN! I do NOT like Jessie…mostly. NO I don't!

_Yes you do. _My brain sing songed. I snarled and yanked off the rest of the armor and struggled into the rest of my clothes. I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the locker rooms to where the Stronghold gang was sitting.

"Dude, why do you and Jessie both look pissed off at something?" Curse Zack and his uncanny ability to be able to read faces at the worst times.

"We had a disagreement over something I said and I may have unintentionally gotten her mad."

"Warren! That girl is much more powerful than you! What did you do?" Cried Layla as the second match of save the citizen started.

"I don't even know!" I yelled.

"Of course, the guys never know what they did." Magenta whined sarcastically.

"Shut it rodent. I am not in the mood for your emo attitude."

"Hey man! Magenta is not depressed with her life because she has me!" Zack interjected, throwing an arm around Magenta.

"Whatever." I turned my back on the group and leaned against the seat behind me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and by the tight grip, it was Will.

"What?" I snarled.

"Chill out man. You do not want to set the gym on fire." I looked down to see my hands flickering. I automatically relaxed my tense muscles and covered my anger.

No need for Jessie to see me lose my temper. That would suck.

After a few more rounds of save the citizen, the bell rang. I jumped up and started to Mad Science 2.0, with Mr. Medulla.

Joy.

I walked into the class and sat down at my normal table that was next to the windows.

Will, my partner sat down next to me after giving Layla a parting kiss. Ick.

"So do you like Jessie or not?" I almost fell out of my chair.

"Wh-What?" I managed to get out. At Will's raised eyebrow, I instantly shook my head.

"No I don't. I refuse to let myself fall for a girl I just met for the second time yesterday, or for another freezer for that matter. They are all deceitful liars."

"Warren, you may not think you like her, but I have seen the way you look at her. You look at her like she is the best thing in the world, the best Christmas gift ever. That's how I look at Layla. And in fact, we were talking at lunch after you left, and we both think that Jessie likes you too. Plus, you get really emotional and all protective when something happens to her. Like during today's gym. When Lash uh, kissed her, you were on him in two seconds flat. You have never been like that before to any girl, not even Sarah."

I leaned against the back of my chair and stared out the window, digesting Will's words.

_Think about it Warren. Every time something bad happens to Jessie, you are always there to protect her, or you get really pissed off. When Lash kissed her, you saw red. That never happened before, and you really liked Sarah. Face it, you have fallen for Jessie, and there is no turning back from what your heart says. _

Damn. I do like Jessie. As I said those words, the heaviness I had been feeling in my heart for a while lifted, letting me breathe again. And do you know the best part?

The anger Sarah had left in her wake vanished.

"I do like Jessie." I whispered.

"Victory!" Yelled Will, throwing his hands into the air. I gave him my what the fuck look. "Sorry. I am just a little happy that my best friend finally likes a girl after a year of banning them. Zack was beginning to think you were going to go gay." I let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah, because that was possible considering I would still rate girls with Ethan." Will shrugged, but had a smile on his face.

"He thought it was a cover up." At that I laughed. Like me, Warren Peace could ever be gay. I am too bad ass for that.

"Are you going to tell her?" Will interrupted my thoughts. I shot him a look.

"As if. I highly doubt she likes me back. Hell, she didn't even know I existed until yesterday."

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I think that I should be a mind reader. First of all, it wouldn't have affected my eyes and body temperature, so I wouldn't have to go to a special super doctor. Secondly, I would know the REAL reason why Warren said those things. I could also know if there was any chance at all that he would one day fall for me and swoop me off my feet so we could live happily ever after…yeah right.

Only in my dreams.

I rapped my pencil against the desk. I was so bored. I had done all my work in math class and now I was sitting staring at the wall, being forced to be immersed in my thoughts.

What a bad idea.

Maybe Warren does like me…I doubt it though. I remember last year the spectacle that occurred outside on the front steps when Warren was dumped by the other icebox Sarah. I hate her guts. She is too preppy, slutty, wimpy, and bitchy. She doesn't deserve to have this power. I am ashamed of sharing it with her. She is not what a hero should be.

At least she is a junior so I only have to deal with her for one more year. I wonder if I could manipulate her ice if she were to freeze something…That would be awesome.

"Miss. Raze, I hope you have completed your work." I snapped to attention as I heard my name.

"Yes ma'am. All done." I waved my papers in the air.

"Bring it here. I will check it." I stood and walked to the front desk, jealous looks being shot at me from every direction.

Have I ever mentioned that I am a whiz at the normal school subjects? I was put in Calculus for my sophomore year.

Even at Sky High we are required to take the English and Math classes that normal high schools are subjected to take. And of course, they are the easiest things in the world for me. Lovely.

"Excellent Miss. Raze. You only missed a few, I would like you to go back and check you work for those few, then bring them back up when you have the answer." I nodded, retrieved my papers, and walked back to my desk in the back of class. I looked at my paper, and got a new one out, writing my name across the top in unruly handwriting.

God, I wish Warren liked me. Unrequited love really does blow.

I redid the four problems I missed then brought my paper back to the teacher.

"Um, Miss. Raze? What does this say?" I looked at where she was pointing. On the line that said name I had written Jessie Peace.

Oops.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I am back, mad at my boyfriend, hence, I feel the reason to write some more just to get my mind off of our retarted fight over nothing. Thanks my lovelies for your reviews!**

**Ally leigh- **_we shall just wait and see what happens with Warren and Jessie, shall we?_

**AN: I love how I don't even know which boyfriend I'm talking about in that old author's note XD My first two serious ones (what was I thinking?) were so similar in how we got into fights over nothing. *Le sigh* Guarding the heart commences!**

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I looked at myself in my mirror that hung on the back of my door. It reflected the scene behind me of my black walls and black and red bed sheets.

If you haven't noticed, my favorite colors are black and red. Go figure.

I looked at the hair that covered my face. It was too long. It was down almost to my shoulders my now. Most of the girls at school love it long, because it "helps my bad boy look."

Lame.

I usually have it shorter, but the barber that used to cut my hair died about a year ago. So, I have been just hacking it away once it reached my chin. I have been slacking.

"Mom!" I stood up and walked to my door, yanking it open. "I need a haircut." She turned her half sad eyes to me.

"Of course you do sweetie. Want me to get the scissors out?" I shook my head.

"No I want it shorter, like what I used to have it as." She nodded in understanding.

"The way Barney would cut it? Leaving it about an inch long, which would make it stick up in that attractive way that had girls calling every few nights?" I nodded, looking at the ground.

"Is this because of a girl?" her voice was full of understanding. I sheepishly nodded again.

"Do I know her? It better not be someone like that awful Sarah girl again. She was such a bitch." I smirked and looked at my mom.

"No. She is totally different, does not resemble Sarah in any way, shape, or form…Except for her powers." My mom rolled her eyes.

"Of course. How cliché. My pyro falling in love with an icebox. How cliché."

"You already said that."

"Well, it is something you would find in a romance novel or in a comic book."

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the incessant droning of my alarm clock. I just wanted to sleep. Having save the citizen two days in a row is not good for the soul. Or the body.

"Jessie Raze! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" My mom's voice reverberated through my head, and I threw back my covers.

"Be down in a few!" I yelled hoarsely. I wiggled out of my blue and black sheets, stretched, cracked my back, and walked over to my messy closet.

I pulled out a black shirt, my dark skinny jeans, my black Converse, and my gray-black striped scarf, throwing it casually over my shoulder. I grabbed my backpack, threw on my sunglasses, and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step.

"What do you want Mom?" I asked grumpily. I hate being woken up.

"Last semester's report card is here."

"Oh goody." I mumbled around the cereal in my mouth.

"Turns out you got straight A's for the first time since elementary school." I shot my mom a glare, but gave her a hasty thanks.

"Don't use that look on me young lady. I am the dominant female in this house."

"I can freeze you."

"I can chop up those ice blocks."

In case you all haven't realized yet, my mom is Razor. She is kind of like Wolverine from the X-men movies, except she has five claws, and they weren't bone to start off with; they were already an indestructible metal of some sort. She can also fly like a total badass. A badass with claws that can fly of course.

"Well, I have to go to work. Bye sweetie. Do not get into any more trouble." With that, she walked to the garage, and peeled out, almost hitting my car.

"Stupid flying school. Doesn't let anyone drive their awesome cars there. No I have to take the stupid bus, even as a senior in two years. Stupid school. How do the teachers get there? Do all their cars fly or something?" I mused to myself as I walked the few yards down my driveway to the bus stop across the street.

"Morning girls." Mrs. Kibbitch cheerfully said to me and the other freezer, Sarah. She just so happened to be the only other person at my stop. Usually, I show up early enough and Sarah shows up just before the bus leaves. Except for today however. Wonderful.

"Morning." I mumbled, walking to the back of the bus, plopping down into my usual seat.

"Can I sit here?" I looked up to see none other than Sarah standing next to my seat. She was too bright if you ask me. Her white skirt barely brushed the top of her thighs, and her shirt had a plunging neckline and hardly covered her stomach. It simply screamed whore.

Pardon my bad choice of words.

"Why?"

I noticed her obvious discomfort at my question. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Talk." I let her sit down.

Little did I know that would be a huge mistake.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I looked at my new haircut in the mirror. Granted, my mom had almost taken off my ear, but no harm done after I had freaked out a bit. But I have to say, I looked good. In fact, I looked more bad ass then when I had long hair.

It was now shorter, spiky, with the red still visible on the tips. I smiled, then looked away.

I wasn't used to seeing myself smile after Sarah. That had made me mad for too long.

Thank the Lord I have moved on to Jessie.

Ah, Jessie. I think the front yard of the school would have been burned to a crisp by now if it wasn't for her. I don't even know how she managed to calm me down still.

Is it possible to really like someone after only knowing them for what, two days?

_Warren, Warren, Warren. You have known Jessie since power placement. She left a permanent mark on you because of her strength, being able to do something you could never have the ability to do. She was always hiding in your mind and even when dating Sarah you felt as if there should be something more with this freezer. Sarah did have the appearance of a perfect Icebox, but you felt as though her personality was something more for a telopath or some other power. Jessie, to you, is the essence of what a freezer should be, and that mental image of yours never left you. That is why you have fallen so hard for Jessie in such a short period of time. Because she is the freezer that can calm you, not anger you. She is the one who can be with you for a lifetime, and you would never know all about her. You love that, and now Warren, you will love her. _

Damn. Who knew I could be deep.

Out of nowhere, my alarm clock wailed. I jumped, then realized that this was my normal waking up time, so I had about half an hour to eat.

I threw my favorite leather jacket on over my black wife beater and black jeans, then carefully covered the flame tattoos on my wrists with my fingerless gloves, the best invention since the microwave.

Seriously.

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I looked at this girl, Sarah Stevens.

"Alright people! This is not a freakshow. It is two people trying to have a conversation without being stared at!" I yelled. Everyone on the bus turned back to their previous glories.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about Warren." I noticed how her voice choked up dramatically at the sound of his name. She is good. I raised an eyebrow and inhaled.

"Shoot."

"You remember last year when he found me and Daniel talking," I held up my hand at that.

"You weren't just talking; you were busy making out. I had a front row seat to that."

Sarah at least had the decency to grimace and I smirked.

"Well, it was a conflict of interest. And Daniel and I are done now, and it looks like you and Warren are friends, so can you talk to him for me."

Back the loony train up.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shock making my voice drip with venom. I could even hear it in my voice.

"Please? I want him back, and I feel now that I would be good for him-"

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No I-"

"Leave. Right now."

"What?"

I leaned closer to her tiny frame that obviously had never seen any hard work in her life. Stupid cheerleader.

"Get out of my seat. I will never help you. You broke his heart, and he won't even be my friend because of his hatred for us freezers. So get out." I smiled wickedly at her stunned and scared look. "Now!" I yelled, causing the bus to look at us once again. Sarah jumped up, shaking, and sat down right behind Mrs. Kibbitch.

I leaned back, shaking from anger, feeling my eyes change to the darkest blue. As I breathed, the window froze, and I could tell my skin was way too cold.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket suddenly, and I flicked it open, wondering who would be texting me. Honestly.

_Hey, it's Will. I got your number from Magenta (You guys had the same math last year) and I need to talk to you asap. _I cocked an eyebrow in confusion as I quickly shot out a reply.

_How bout on the front steps of the school? There is a lot of noise so no one would overhear._

_Will do._

I snapped my cell shut and leaned back, closing my eyes for the rest of the bus ride.

What the heck could Stronghold want?

As we pulled up to the school and the bus finally stopped, I scanned the yard for the oh-so-obvious bright, patriotic colors that Will usually wore. I found him, alone for once.

"Will." he whirled around, and upon spying me, motioned for me to follow him around the side of the school.

"Jessie, I need to find out one thing."

At that, my hands were on my hips, and I had a snarl ready. But instead a laugh bubbled out at the look Will got as he took in my stance.

"Shoot."

"Do you like Warren."

I did not see that coming.

"Boy you do not beat around the bush do you?"

"Answer the question."

"It doesn't matter if I do or not; he hates freezers with a passion ever since-"

"Yeah, I know ever since Sarah. But that was last year and he has learned to accept that not all freezers are like her."

"So why does it matter if I like him?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" I snickered at his obvious annoyance at me for not giving him a straight answer. "Just answer the goddamn question please!"

"Yes." He looked at me confused. "Oh my God! Yes I like Warren Peace! I have liked him since last year! In fact, I'm practically in love with the man! But he doesn't like me back at all! Heck, he doesn't even know I exist!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air dramatically.

"Are you sure about that Jessie?" I would know that voice anywhere.

Warren Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is. Confession chapter! Lol. This will probably be one of the last chapters in this story because I was only planning it on being about ten chapters long or so. This will be the last one, then the tenth will be an epilogue. I think. We will just see won't we. Review my lovelies! I think this chapter sucks, but review anyway and tell me what you think my lovelies!**

**Caleb's babe- **_Thanks for the review first of all. And I think their reactions will be more than satisfactory, but we will just see won't we. _

**Mm4ever2gether-**_I can't wait to see what happens either!_

**Ally leigh-**_It is my goal in life to have reviews like this more often. I thought that the last part would be rather cliché with Warren overhearing the whole conversation, but I am sooooooo happy you liked it. _

**I-want-cheese-**_I will not leave you hanging, promise. I have updated as much as possible the past few days just for you readers! Thanks for the compliment too, they make my ego grow! Lol!_

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I looked frantically around the front yard of the campus. Stronghold said he wanted to talk to me about something this morning before the bell rang, obviously. I ignored the looks I was getting from my new haircut, the envious ones from the guys and the head-over-heels in love ones from the chicks.

There. My stomach filled with butterflies as I saw Jessie. Then my eyebrow cocked. Why was she following Will?

_Go see stupid. By the way, you call yourself a bad ass, but at just the sight of Jessie, your stomach gets full of butterflies. Just saying._

Have I mentioned that I hate my brain? I walked with my long stride over to where Jessie and Will had disappeared to on the side of the school.

"So why does it matter if I like him?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I snickered at Jessie's smart ass responses. She obviously didn't want to answer Will's question, whatever it was.

"Because I said so! Just answer the goddamn question please!" My eyebrows raised in shock at Will's cussing. That's the first time I have ever heard him curse. He must be seriously a tad annoyed.

"Yes! Oh my God! Yes I like Warren Peace! I have liked him since last year! In fact, I'm practically in love with the man! But he doesn't like me back at all! Heck he doesn't even know I exist!" I watched her as she frantically waved her arms around.

_Say something Warren! _

The little inner voice of mine, that should be called an inner demon really, pushed me to say the stupidest line I have ever said before, to any girl.

"Are you sure about that Jessie?" I instantly clamped my mouth shut as her back tensed up. She turned to face me, slowly.

"How long have you been standing there?" her voice was smooth, steady, carefully controlled. I wonder how dark her eyes are if she's trying to stay that

controlled…FOCUS!

"Long enough." That was the only thing I could spit out.

I watched Jessie whirl around to face Will. "Leave NOW!" she barked, throwing her finger in the direction of the front of the school. He withered beneath her stare. And her words. He squeaked as he passed me and whispered under his breath.

"Your girlfriend's crazy." I shot him a death glare. He squeaked again and ran off…probably to Layla's arms.

"Warren," I held up my hand and stepped closer to Jessie.

Of course, I was carefully controlling my expressions, but on the inside, I was a crazy mess. I gently reached up with my shaking hands and pulled off Jessie's sunglasses, her pale blue eyes staring back at me in shock.

Her gorgeous, interesting, beautiful eyes….STOP IT WARREN!

"Jessie, listen to my words. Please." I sat her down on the side of the school, leaning us both against the wall. She nodded.

"You are different than any other super I have known. Granted, I only met you again last week, but are sweet, sensitive, caring, and you know how to calm me down, which is something no one has managed to do, not even Farah. You are gorgeous, hot, pretty, beautiful. I denied it all week, and almost burned Stronghold when he brought it up, but I have fallen for you Jessica Raze. I have fallen for you Icebox. And I never wanted to fall for another freezer after Sarah, which is why I tried to deny it, but God, I love you."

Shit. Those last words were NOT expected at ALL.

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

"…I love you." Those words reverberated in my head. Warren said he loves me.

"Warren I, I don't know what to say." at his dejected look, I instantly grabbed his face and look at me. "Not like that. I love you Warren Peace. I do. I have since Power Placement. And I think I always will." I smiled at the way his face lit up, a smile making him all the more handsome.

Did I mention he looked smoking hot with his haircut?

"Jessie I,"

"Hush." I smiled, holding a finger to his lips. Soft lips…"There is nothing left to say." with that, I leaned over, closed my eyes, and softly pressed my lips against his.

Let me tell ya, I have kissed plenty of boys in my time…which means three. But never like this. The heat radiating off of him melted into me, warming me from the inside out. His lips were so soft and warm, passionate. His strong arms pulled me against him, around my waist, on the back of my neck. My hands reached to him on their own accord, running through his soft, spiky hair, holding him closer.

His breath was warm, and smelled of peppermints, and he smelled smoky in an alluring way. God, he is so unbelievably sexy and an amazing kisser. It was hot enough to warm ME the icebox up.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

The instant her lips touched mine, it was like a fire exploded in me. Well, a fire controlled by ice I mean. My hands reached for Jessie automatically as our lips moved in sync. Her lips were soft and gentle against my own. The cold feel of her lips cooled off the fire that had been threatening to start on my arms.

She pressed closer to me, and I heated up in more way than one. I pressed her against the wall of the school, and she retaliated by pulling back a little, kissing my cheeks. I held her face in my hands, memorizing every line from her chin to her amazing lips, and her amazing eyes. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen them as.

_Better hope she doesn't notice the party in your pants. _If my inner demon could laugh and rub its hands together, it would be.

"Jessie, I love you." The words flew from my mouth without meaning to.

"I know. I love you too. You are my hothead." she breathed against me. I smiled, the most genuine I had smiled in a long, long time.

I attacked her lips again, the heat was back. She pressed against my lips, and I smiled as I trailed kisses down her face, down her neck. She moaned a little as I gently nipped her neck.

"Warren…God I love you." She breathed.

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

Could this man kiss or what? God I love Warren, he is simply amazing. And the best kisser ever.

Could anything ruin this?

Turns out something could. The tardy bell. We both jumped up to our feet, straightening our mussed clothes.

"See you at lunch?" I asked, annoyed at how breathless I sounded. Warren looked at me and smiled.

"Of course Jessica." I grimaced as he used my real name, and gently hit his shoulder.

"You do realize we still have to go through the whole "talking" phase right? The one where we figure out more about the other?" Warren shot me another blinding grin. The contrast between his pure white teeth and his dark complexion was amazingly hot and sexy.

"Yes I do, and we will manage to make it through that stage. But I will warn you, it will be awfully hard for me to keep my hands off of you." I smiled and threw my head back, laughing.

"Warren, you do not know how much I want to jump you right now. Self control sweetie." I smiled at his playful glare. Then I realized what that meant.

"Shit!" I squealed, running in the direction of the front doors where the last of the students were walking into. I giggled and shrieked as Warren wrapped his arms around my stomach and lifted me into the air, spinning me around. "We have to get to class!" I managed to get out.

"At least we both have Combat 2.0. I promise you, I will NOT let Devil do anything to you." I smiled at his promise.

"I can take care of Devil, and you can cover my back though. Come on Mr. Peace, or we will both be late. I would prefer not to get picked on again."

With that, we both broke into a mad run to Combat 2.0.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I let out a deep breath as both me and Jessie made it to our seats mere seconds before the last bell rang. I shot Jessie a small smile, her smile, as I pulled out my homework.

"Turn in your homework students please." I passed mine up. "Ms. Raze, please remove your sunglasses again. Or try and not wear reflective ones." My body heat heightened intensely, and I locked gazes with the Devil.

"Mr. Peace, please cool yourself off." The atmosphere lowered to cool air.

_Look at Jessie. _For once taking my inner annoyance's advice worked. I risked a glance at Jessie to see her glasses off, eyes staring at me, a soft smile on her face.

"Relax." She mouthed. I closed my eyes, and slowly but surely, my body heat ticked down, the temperature of the classroom rising back to usual.

"Now class, take out your notes and begin here…" I flipped to an open page of my notebook and absentmindedly stared sketching Jessie, the day I met her in power placement. Now that I had basically re-met her, all I could think about was how many times my eyes had skated over her as she sat in the background, blending in like she wanted. I honestly have no idea why she would want to, she is utterly amazing.

Anyways.

"_Raze, Jessica." I watched, bored, as a tall, skinny yet curvy girl dressed in dark clothes made her way up onto the stage that Boomer was on. "Power." he demanded. _

_That's when I saw her eyes. They were the palest blue I had seen in my life. I literally fell back a step. They were breathtaking. _

_I watched intently as she stood still, drawing her arms close to her side. I looked up from her body (see, I do catch myself) and stepped back again at the color of her eyes. _

_They were as dark as the denim on her toned legs. _

_That's when the whole gym became a "winter wonderland." _

"Mr. Peace, would you please tell the class why you are staring at your notes grinning like an idiot? I am pretty sure that suicidal ninjas are not humorous." I looked up, heat flaring up again.

"I am in love with Jessie Raze. Now if that is not a reason to smile, I do not know what is." Oh fuck, I did not just say that.

_Thank the heavens you finally stood up to Mrs. Cruella! Her face is priceless. _I looked around the class to see stunned expressions on everyone but Jessie. Her face was bright red, but she was smiling at me. The smile reserved for me.

"Back to your notes Mr. Peace. I do not want any disruptions." With that, Mrs. Cruella went back to talking about the suicidal ninjas who cut out their stomachs and I looked at the drawing I had finished.

If I do say so myself, it was the best one I had ever done before, especially about another person. It depicted my Jessie standing alone on the stage, hands open on either side of her hips, eyes closed, with the gym frozen around her.

My Jessie. I smiled at the thought that I would fall for another icebox. I am so predictable. Layla read tea leaves for me a few months ago, and it said I would fall for someone who could cool me down literally. They all thought that meant another freezer, which I objected to.

But I met the one who changed that.

_Oh yes you did Warren. I may be you, but I cannot wait to see where you and Jessie are in ten years. Fire and ice. How cliché. _

"Mr. Peace!"

Oh come on. How could you not laugh when your little inner voice is talking to you?


	10. Epilogue

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I am sorry my lovelies, but I don't really have any where else to go but this epilogue. It basically is Warren and Jessie in ten years, when they are 26. Hope you enjoyed my story (which I completed in eight days). I would like to give a shout out to all the people who have left reviews. You guys are the ones that kept me writing more and more each chapter. Read, review, and enjoy this last chapter. **

**Aimee1994**

**Ally leigh**

**Mini-Tacoz**

**Mm4ever2gether**

**Nelle07**

**Pwndheartx**

**Caleb's babe**

**I-want-cheese**

**.DeViLz SpAaN.**

**Raine44354**

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER…

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Mrs. Jessica "Icebox" Raze & Mr. Warren "Hothead" Peace_

_February 14 , 2019_

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

I fidgeted in the mirror, looking at my reflection. This is it. I am getting married to none other than Warren Peace, the man I had loved since freshman year.

What are the odds that you actually marry your high school sweetheart? Pretty dang low I will tell you that much.

I felt Magenta doing up the zipper on the back of my simple dress. It was a white A-line with a lace overlay. My heels on the other hand, were not quite that simple. They were some hot pumps, with a mix of light blue and dark red crystals across them.

"Relax Jessie. It's going to be a breeze. Trust me, they all are." Said Layla from my side where she was fixing my veil.

Layla and Will were already married and they had a son named Timothy, Tim for short. He was two years old and rather adorable. Magenta and Zack were married to, but only for a year, and they weren't expecting. Yet. Ethan is a different story. He is basically super rich and can get any female he wants, and after a lot of debating and "trying" other girls, he finally realized Maria, the chick from sophomore year, was who he wanted to be with.

They weren't married yet. But soon they would be. I could feel it.

I shot a glance at my two best friends. I couldn't choose between them for who would be my maid of honor, so that role went to my little sister, who now is 18.

"Am I ready for this?" I asked, voice shaking with nerves. Layla and Magenta shared a glance and turned back to me.

"If you are asking that question, then you are more ready than you will ever know." came Layla's reply. I cocked an eyebrow at that, but I nodded and accepted the answer anyway.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I fidgeted. Tux's are not my thing, even though every single female on the face of this planet say I look like a sexy beast. We had all walked in and done our stuff already; only the bride was left.

My bride. My Jessie. My Icebox. A smile came to my face just thinking about her. God, how I love my Jessie.

Over the years, her eyes have darkened considerably, but they are still too light for normal blue eyes, but they make her, her.

My head snapped up as the wedding march started and all the guests stood, rationally you know.

There she was. My girl. My Jessie, looking like an angel. Her beauty was unsurpassed by any of the other girls on their wedding day. This was my day, and she was looking the most beautiful I had ever seen her.

The white of the figure-hugging dress contrasted nicely against her semi-tan skin. A smile was on her face, the smile reserved for me and only me. Her eyes were made darker by the smoky makeup that Magenta had done. But it didn't make a difference. Jessie was the most gorgeous female on the face of this Earth. And she was mine.

The ceremony seemed like it was done in five minutes. All I could see was Jessie, tears in her eyes as she said her vows.

_Your turn Warren._

"I do." Came tumbling out of my mouth. Jessie broke into one of those happy, crying smiles.

"You may kiss your bride." I did just that. Jessie had lifted her veil for me ages ago, but I didn't notice until now. I gently cupped her cheeks and lowered my lips onto hers.

Every kiss we have shared is just as good as the first one done on the side of Sky High ten years ago. Soft, gentle, passionate.

Have I mentioned that I cannot wait until tonight? Throughout these past ten years, we have come close to making love, but one of us would always stop the other. So both me and Jessie are still, ahem, _pure. _

You didn't expect did you?

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Warren Peace." I broke away from Jessie and wiped the few tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"You alright hon?" She smiled and kissed me again.

"God of course Warren. I just never have been happier." I broke into a huge smile and kissed her again. I felt a tap on my shoulder, but I ignored it until it hurt. I broke away from Jessie regretfully, and turned around.

"What?" I barked at Will.

"Save that for the honeymoon." I smirked and took Jessie's hand, walking back down the aisle to the limo that was waiting for us to take us to our own reception at the hotel we were staying at. I shot a glance at Jessie.

How could I be so lucky?

* * *

JESSIE

* * *

How could I be so lucky? Rarely, do you hear the girl marries the man of her dreams. Well I did, and I do not know how we got so lucky.

"Warren." He looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes looking at me intensely.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He gave me a smile, drawing me closer to him in the limo, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Jessie. Forever." I gave him a smile and gently kissed him, feeling the limo park beneath us.

"Let's go. Our reception awaits my love." Warren said, helping me out of the car so I wouldn't trip and fall like I did at the Stronghold wedding.

_I hooked arms with Warren and we made our way down the aisle. "Catch me if I trip." I whispered through my smile. _

_Warren smirked and nodded. I thought he looked amazing in his tux. Then again, he probably thought I looked amazing in the dark green dress I was wearing. We made it to the altar, and we parted ways, he going up the right side to where Stronghold was waiting, and I went up the left side to stand next to Magenta._

_Of course, walking up steps in heels is not a good thing for me. _

_My heel caught on the dress and I tripped, causing the congregation to laugh. My face turned ten shades of red and I hid behind my bouquet. _

"_Nice one Jessie." Magenta grinned at me as the wedding march started and Layla came walking in. _

That was embarrassing.

"Clear the floor for their first dance!" Magenta said into the microphone. I blushed and stood, taking Warren's arm and pulling him to his feet and into the middle of the dance floor. The song 'Everything' by Lifehouse came on.

We twirled and danced. The first time I danced with Warren, I was actually surprised at his skill at dancing. Then he had revealed to me that his mom had given him dancing lessons since he was about five years old.

Throughout the course of the evening, we cut the cake. It wasn't that huge and ornate, just simple yet pretty, kind of like how my dress is. Of course, Warren and I shoved the cake in each other's faces instead of feeding each other.

I threw the bouquet and Maria caught it, her bright red face enough incentive for Ethan to plant one on her. Warren took my garter off with his teeth like you are supposed to. Of course, my face was bright red and all the men were catcalling and whooping. Warren had watched me the whole time, smiling at my face as he managed to take the garter off in one try.

It had taken Will three tries and Zack five.

Warren smiled and flicked the garter into the mess of guys, Popsicle catching it. I think he needs to propose to Maria already and keep it at that.

Soon, it was all over, and everyone went off to their respective hotel rooms, all on the first three floors. Warren and I had booked them, because we did not want any one to be on the floor that we were. Especially if we shared a wall. No thank you.

"Come here." Warren pulled me against him in the elevator and planted one on me. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" I blushed and looked down. It reminded me of the night he proposed.

"_Jessie, you look beautiful tonight." He breathed. I laughed, blushing. _

"_Come on. You have seen me in this before." I was in a black dress with blue heels. _

_Yes blue heels._

_Warren blushed and took my hand. "I know, but you look amazing tonight." I blushed again. Stupid Irish bloodlines. We walked the block to the restaurant that we were going to eat at. _

_After the waiter had taken our orders, Warren looked at me. I noticed he looked anxious and a little nervous. _

"_What's up baby?" I asked, somewhat anxious for the answer myself. _

"_Close your eyes." _

"_Why?" _

"_Just do it please." I raised my eyebrow, but obliged. "You can open them now." Warren was on a knee in front of me. My hand flew to cover my mouth. _

_Why do girls do that? Anyway…_

"_Will you marry me?" He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a simple diamond in the middle. I felt a few tears escape my eyes._

"_Of course Warren. I will marry you." His face broke out into the biggest smile, and I leaned down from my chair and kissed him, feeling him slip the ring onto my finger._

"Do you know how unbelievably handsome you are?" I laughed as Warren blushed a little. I rubbed his short hair affectionately. The elevator dinged and suddenly I was off my feet and being held bridal style in his arms.

At my look, Warren responded with a smile. "I have to carry you across the thresh hold remember?" I laughed and kissed him.

I do not know how he did it, but Warren managed to get the door open while still holding me. My man just has skills.

* * *

WARREN

* * *

I set Jessie down and she looked around the hotel suite. It was basically an apartment, but with only one bedroom with a king sized bed.

That's the honeymoon suite for you.

I set the key on the counter and looked back up. Jessie had disappeared. I cocked my eyebrow, then remembered a conversation we had a few years ago.

"_So when you get married, do you want your husband to have to take off your veil and all the crap on your first night together?" I asked. We were much in love, and right now at dinner. _

"_I will clean myself up a little, but I will still give him the glory of taking off my dress…Why you ask?"_

"_Just wondering what you thought of that." _

I kicked off my shoes and undid my tie. We had changed my outfit a little. Instead of the standard white shirt black tie, we decided to flip it to black shirt and white tie. According to Jessie, it looked sexier.

"Hey." I looked up to see Jessie, barefoot, no veil, makeup gone, hair down in its normal luscious curly waves. However, her dress was still on.

"Hey back." I smiled and gave her a huge hug. "God Jessie I love you." I mumbled into her sweet smelling hair.

I felt her smile against my chest. "I love you too Warren." With that, our lips touched.

You can guess what we did all week.

NINE MONTHS LATER…

"Shit!" Jessie screeched, clutching my hand even tighter. I grimaced as my bones rubbed together uncomfortably. With my free one, I stroked her hair back from her forehead and nuzzled her hair.

"It's alright baby." She shot me a glare. "We are not having any more kids anytime soon mister horndog." I laughed and kissed her head.

"Now you are going to have to push." the doctor at the foot of the bed said. Jessie nodded and her mouth opened in a loud yell.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Warren you are dead!" Her hand clenched around mine tighter, the cold seeping into me. I instantly raised my body temperature. She grimaced as the doc told her one more big push.

I think this time she broke my hand. I am pretty sure I heard a snap over her screams. But then a new sound reached my ears. The crying of a baby. I looked at Jessie. She was smiling, looking at me.

"No more kids for a while." She smirked at my face.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

I think I will never stop smiling. I looked at Jessie. She smiled at me. Even in a sweaty hospital gown, her face flushed, her eyes dark blue, and her hair a mess, she is still the most beautiful woman alive.

And now I have had a son with her. I watched, so happy I could cry, as the doc put our baby boy in her arms. The smile on her face mirrored mine.

"What should we name him?" I asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, my arm wrapped around Jessie, my other hand resting painfully on my leg.

I didn't even feel the pain I was so happy.

"Tyler. Tyler Peace." I smiled at the name. We had been talking about that a few months after I proposed.

"_What would you name your son?" Her pale eyes turned to me, away from the laundry she was folding. _

"_Tyler." I saw her eyebrows raise. _

"_Why?"_

"_It was my mom's dad's name. He died when she was really young and I want to honor them both if we ever have a son." _

"_That's sweet." She whispered, coming around the bed to give me a sweet hug and a peck on the lips. _

"Warren?" I looked down at Jessie. She was looking at my left hand. "Did I break your hand?" I shrugged.

"Not sure but you know what? I don't even care. We have a healthy son, you are with me, and that's all that matters to me. I love you Jessica Peace." She smiled.

"I love you too Warren Peace."

TEN YEARS LATER…

"Mommy please?" I laughed as Jessie shook her head again and held the cookie jar up higher so Tyler couldn't reach it.

"No cookies until you finish cleaning up that mess." She pointed in the direction of the living room. Tyler had frozen it solid. He pouted, but marched back to the living room.

"You are such a pushover you know that right?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her stomach, nuzzling her neck. Jessie laughed quietly.

"You are worse with Rachel." I smiled. Rachel was our seven year old daughter. She was my little angel, while Jessie was the light of my life.

"Nuh uh." I whispered, coming up to nibble on her ear.

"Honey, what if Tyler walks in?" I kicked the door shut.

"Mommy? All done!" I sighed as Jessie wiggled out of my grasp. She turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Wait until tonight. You won't get any sleep." I grinned and gave her a quick peck, swatting her ass, and watched her walk into the living room, cookie jar in hand.

"Warren!" I walked into the living room at the sound of Jessie's agitated voice calling me.

"Yes my love?"

"Look at what your daughter did." I looked down to see none other than Rachel, soot covering her head from toe. I shot a glance at Jessie to see how pissed she was. Her body language screamed anger, but her eyes were laughing.

"Come on Jessie, clean up our daughter." Rachel takes after me with my powers while Tyler takes after Jessie. However, halfway through our junior year of high school, Jessie realized she could also control water.

I watched Jessie feign anger at Rachel, then sweep her up to tickle her. Tyler was giggling off in a corner, and I watched as he went over and tackled Jessie's legs, causing her to collapse on the couch. Both of our kids jumped her and started tickling her.

"Get Mommy!" I laughed as Rachel yanked me over to where Jessie was being attacked by Tyler the Tickle Monster.

Who ever would have thought that Warren Peace, the high school bad ass, would end up married to an icebox, in turn having two kids?

Not me twenty years ago.

_Told you so. _

Gotta love my brain.


	11. Author's Note

**This Author's Note is mainly so that this story can be pushed onwards again! :D I really love how even though I posted this originally two years ago, people still read it (: I love you guys, seriously. **

**BUT LEAVE REVIEWS! :D I would love to know what ya'll think! **

**And yes, old readers, I edited and cleaned up and made nicer the chapters in this story. Feel free to drop a review in those if you want! **

**Love you guys (: Keep on reading! **


End file.
